1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly, to a fan mounting apparatus (“apparatus”) in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer systems such as servers typically facilitate 24-hour cycle information systems demands Cooling fans (or, heat dissipation devices) for such computers are usually screwed to the server chassis but component failure can potentially adversely impact productivity and/or business. The fans are typically screwed to racks adjacent to the heat-generating component(s) of computers and other devices. However, their assembly is time-consuming.